Forbidden feelings
by Kiyohime-chan
Summary: Most of the fanfics are about Shizuru have feeling for Natsuki, how about a poem about Natsuki feeling toward Shizuru. XD Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first time writing poem so please give me feedback on my mistake XD_

* * *

_How can I love you?_

_If it ruined you?_

_My love for you is_

_Always and forever._

_I dreamt about you,_

_You were an angel,_

_Shine in the sunlight._

_I was a demon,_

_Hide in the shadow._

_We like day and night._

_But still I love you,_

_Try to get close to you,_

_But when I was close enough,_

_That when I woke up,_

_From my pleasant dream,_

_Back to the real word,_

_The real reality world._

_Then my heart broken,_

_For the millionth time,_

'_Cause you was not here._

_My heart was for you._

_I tried to pick up,_

_The little pieces_

_Of my shattered heart,_

_But it was useless_

'_Cause you were the only one,_

_Who can mend my broken heart,_

_But you were not here._

_I saw you flirting,_

_But I decided to ignored it,_

'_Cause if I stop you_

_You will know the true._

_And when you kiss them,_

_My eyes filled with fury,_

_My heart full of jealousy,_

_I tried to run away._

_But when you do that,_

_You just to toying with them,_

_But they still accept,_

_To be tricked by you._

_I was your best friend,_

_What more can I do?_

_Our lives were different,_

_From reality to dreams,_

_My life were darkness,_

_Your life were pure light,_

_Many fan of yours,_

_Tried to kill me,_

'_Cause you gave me more_

_Attention and caresses_

_Than they could ever ask for._

_You made me feel love,_

_You made me believe,_

_You melted the ice,_

_That covered my heart._

_You walked pass the door,_

_That led to my soul,_

_Even without the key,_

_You returned the life,_

_To my lifeless mind,_

_You were the light for,_

_My real and dream world,_

_What more can I ask?_

_It would be selfish _

_If I asked for love,_

_It would be useless_

_Because you loved me,_

_But not as lover,_

_Your love were friendly,_

_Why did I know that?_

_Because you said so,_

_You said you loved me,_

_But just as a friend,_

_On Valentine days, _

_I wrote love letters,_

_Just for you and you,_

_I wrote it without name,_

_You opened it and smile._

_I loved your smile._

_The smile that reversed,_

_For me and only me,_

_You real happy smile,_

_Not the façade one._

_You read it out loud,_

_Your voice passed through._

_I stood there and smiled._

_My feeling for you,_

_Will never died down._

_I will love you forever,_

_Even when I died,_

_I would bring this love,_

_To the heaven with me._

_I will wait for you,_

_Even in heaven ._

_I will wait for you,_

_To realise my love._

_If you could return it,_

_I would be happy then._

_Eternal yours_

_N.K_


	2. Japanese version Aware of mistakes

Japanese translation

* * *

Dono yō ni watashi wa anata o aishite imasu ka?  
Baai, sore wa anata o dainashi ni?  
Anata no tame ni watashi no ai wa,  
Tsuneni, eien ni  
Watashi wa anata no yume o mita  
Anata wa tenshi no  
Nikkō no migaki  
Watashi wa onidatta  
Kage no naka ni kakusu  
Wareware wa, hiru to yoru ga suki  
Shikashi, soredemo mada, watashi wa anata o aishite  
Shutoku shite mite kudasai anata no chikaku ni  
Shikashi, watashi wa jūbun ni chikai toki ni  
Watashi wa me ga sameta toki ni  
Watashi no tanoshii yume kara  
Jissai no kotoba ni modoru  
Jissai no genjitsu sekai  
Sonogo, watashi no kokoro ga kowarete iru  
Man-jikan nitsuite  
Datte koko de wa nakatta  
Watashi no kokoro wa anata no tame ni sa reta  
Watashi ga pikkuappu shite mimashita  
Chīsana danpen  
Watashi no konagona ni kokoro no  
Shikashi, sore wa nani no yaku ni mo tatanakatta  
' Gen'in wa 1tsu dakedatta  
Dare ga watashi no kizutsuita kokoro o shūfuku suru koto ga dekimasu  
Shikashi, koko de wa nakatta  
Watashi wa, anata ga ichatsuku mita  
Shikashi, watashi ga kettei shi, sore o mushi shite  
Datte watashi wa anata o teishi shita baai  
Anata wa shin no o shitte iru  
Soshite, anata wa karera ni kisu o suru  
Watashi no me wa ikari de ippai  
Watashi no kokoro shitto no kanzen'na  
Watashi wa hanarete jikkō shiyou to shita  
Shikashi, anata wa sore o okonau toki ni  
Anata wa, sorera o ijiruto  
Shikashi, karera wa mada ukeire  
Suru ni wa damasa reru  
Watashi wa anata no shin'yūdatta  
Watashi wa nani o yori okonau koto ga dekimasu?  
Watashi-tachi no seikatsu wa kotonatte ita  
Yume o genjitsu kara  
Watashi no jinsei wa kurayamideshitaga,  
Anata no jinsei wa junsuina hikari sa reta  
Anata no ōku no fan ni natte  
Tameshimashitaga watashi o korosu tame ni  
Datte anata wa watashi yori o ataeta  
Chūi to aibu  
Karera wa eien ni motomeru koto ga dekiru yori  
Anata wa watashi ni kanji sase daisukiDictionary - View detailed dictionary  
Anata wa watashi o shinji saseta  
Anata wa kōri o tokashi  
Sore ga watashi no kokoro o oowa rete  
Anata ga doa o watasu aruita  
Sore wa watashi no tamashī ni michibika  
Mo kī nashi  
Anata no jinsei o kaeshite  
Watashi no shinde kokoro ni  
Anata ga hikari sa reta  
Watashi no hontō no yume to sekai  
Watashi wa nani o motomeru koto ga dekimasu ka?  
Sore wa riko-tekidearu  
Watashi wa ai no tame ni yōkyū sa reta baai  
Sore wa muimi ni naru  
Anata wa watashi o aishite iru tame  
Shikashi, koibito toshitede wanaku  
Anata no ai wa yūkō-tekidatta  
Naze watashi ga sore o shitte iru nodesu ka?  
Anata ga sō ittanode,  
Anata wa watashi o aishite iru  
Shikashi, yūjin to onaji yō ni  
Barentain no hi ni  
Watashi wa ai no tegami o kaite  
Anata to anata no tame dake ni  
Watashi ga na o shitei sezu ni sore o kaita  
Anata wa sore o akeruto egao  
Watashi wa anata no egao o pureirisuto ni tsuika shimashita  
Anata wa anata no hontō no egao o ataeta  
Watashi to wa watashi dake  
Anata hontō no egao  
Nai fasādo ichi  
Anata wa koe ni dashite yomu  
Anata no koe ga tsūka  
Watashi wa soko ni tatte waratte  
Anata no tame ni watashi no kimochi  
U~iru wa kesshite osamatta  
Watashi wa eien ni anata o aishite  
Demo watashi ga shinda toki  
Watashi wa kono ai o motarasu  
Watashi to issho ni tengoku ni  
Watashi wa anata o omachi shite orimasu  
Tengoku demo  
Watashi wa anata o omachi shite orimasu  
Watashi no ai o jitsugen suru tame ni  
Anata wa sore o kaesu koto ga dekireba  
Tsugini watashi ga shiawase ni naru  
Eien no anata  
N. K


End file.
